A Night In The City
by Anna B. the Greek
Summary: Julia meets with a possibly dangerous stranger on the way to her hotel. Oneshot. Hints of HwoarangJulia.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Julia or Hwoarang. Sadly.

**Author's notes: **This is a short piece I put together a while ago. It's mostly action-based, but contains hints of Julia/Hwoarang.

I hope you enjoy. All comments (on plot, characterization, spelling... you name it) are welcome.

-----

Julia glanced at her watch as she passed by one of the very few streetlamps illuminating the alley. Half past eleven. When had it gotten so late? She shouldn't have stayed that long in the library. The road from there to her hotel passed through the nastiest suburb of the city, and although she would have no problem defending herself should some thug come her way, she was feeling like a target as she walked down the dark streets dressed in a short, low-cut top and a mini skirt.

She continued her way, and in a short distance she spotted a figure leaning against a wall. She could tell it was a man, although no more details were discernible. She walked casually, albeit keeping an eye upon him, in case he tried anything.

As she approached him, she noticed he was twiddling with something – a couple of keys. She walked casually, firmly staring away from him. Then, she heard him speak.

"Good evening, gorgeous."

Julia eyed him warily. A smug grin was spread on his face. He took a few steps closer to her and put his keys in his back pocket.

"Want someone to take you home?"

"Not you," she spat and quickened her step.

"Don't be so narrow-minded." He was now walking in a few feet's distance from her. "You don't know me."

"Such a shame," she scorned without turning around. In seconds, he was behind her and had grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast," he said.

She slowly turned to face him, her expression serious. "Let go of me."

"You've got the wrong idea."

"Do I?"

"I'm not trying to force you."

"Then let go of my arm."

"I've got a bike; if you need a ride or something..."

Before the man had any time to register what she was doing, she had him locked in her grip and was throwing him on the asphalt. He fell on his back with a loud bang but was instantly back on his feet, facing her. He was still grinning, but not in the annoyingly arrogant way he had been before. Instead, he looked... pleased.

"You fight?" he asked.

"Yes," she said bravely.

"Wanna fight me?"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just a fight for the fun of it. I'll leave you alone afterwards."

"And what if I lose?"

"I'll still leave you alone."

She shrugged. After all, she wasn't afraid of him; she knew that men like him were only capable of big words. "There." She pointed at the nearest illuminated spot.

They walked there. As the light doused him, she took a moment to observe his features. Orange-red hair, dark eyes and strangely soft characteristics... However, his bare arms were muscular and seemed strong. _Another idiot who thinks muscles are everything, _she thought. _You're in for a big surprise._

"On three," he said. "One, two, three!"

Julia crouched and punched him hard in the stomach. Instead of falling down as she expected him to, though, he managed a kick on her shin. As she momentarily glanced at her leg, though, she received three more kicks, more powerful and square on the chest, which knocked her off her feet.

_Tae Kwon Do,_ she thought, rather surprised. _Interesting._

She rose and quickly hit him with her triple spinning kick; once on the torso, once on the leg and once again on the torso. This time, he fell down. Again she kicked, but he kicked her back as he got on his feet. His leg came up for another kick, and it would have been a nasty hit if she hadn't chosen that exact moment for an uppercut. He staggered back, but he couldn't avoid her triple punch.

He fell down again, but quickly was up again. Somewhat amazed by his persistence, Julia tried to punch him again, but he grabbed her arm and managed a few good kicks on her stomach, then locked her arm in his and his leg came around her body to thrust her on the asphalt, face first.

She rose and tried a lock, but he evaded her. He then tried a high kick, but he hit thin air as she quickly stepped beside him. This time, the lock worked; she threw him on the asphalt and managed a good punch on his chest. She gathered her strength, and the moment he was on his feet again, she gave him her double fist punch, full force.

He seemed to stagger again, but suddenly he was jumping up and giving her a double kick. She responded by kicking him on the chest. She then saw his fist coming to her face and crouched, giving him another blow on the stomach. Out of breath, he remained on his feet, but she was determined to win. A ten hit combo was in order, and he was finally flat down on his back, unable to get up.

"You're a good fighter," he said, acknowledging her victory. Julia was startled, though. Forget the earlier grins; now he was _smiling_. Genuinely smiling. She found herself smiling back.

"You too," she said and started to leave.

"Wait!" he called, stumbling back on his feet but without making any attempts to follow her. "Won't you at least tell me your name?"

She turned around. They were several feet away, but she could make out every little detail on his face. She took a moment to appreciate the view before replying, "Julia."

"Hwoarang," he said. "Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Maybe," she repeated, the smile still on her lips as she walked away.


End file.
